<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>手 by lyreann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385998">手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann'>lyreann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triangle (Japan TV), トライアングル</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很想再握一握那双小手。</p><p>但却始终未曾伸出手去。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文归档。作于2017年。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很想再握一握那双小手。</p><p>那双洁白、纤细的小手。执着画笔的模样，端着精致瓷器的模样，放松地搭在膝盖上的模样，因为激动、恐惧、愤怒和其他情愫而攥紧的模样，都看在眼里。不再是记忆里带着婴儿肥的、圆润的轮廓，已经蜕变为一双属于成熟女性的美丽的手。可是倘若再轻轻握住，一定还是无二致的温暖触感吧。</p><p>但是，阔别多年后装作有钱的陌生人再相见时也好，他平静地告知她羁绊的真相、并就此道别时也好，她为了见他去往异国城市、坐在他身畔默默聆听自己不知道的过往时也好，或是他向她许下再也没能履行的约定、在那个命运扭曲的夜晚带着纯粹无辜的微笑互道晚安时也好。</p><p>始终未曾伸出手去。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>志摩野鹰也生长到十岁上，已经过早体味了许多人世炎凉的道理。不寻常的复杂经历，逼迫着少年提前成熟了。</p><p>早已过了十岁的年纪，又是独自一人被遗弃在异国城市的孩子，能被收养简直是不可思议的走运。但这份走运伴随而来的是不知何时会终结的不安，被亲生母亲抛弃了的志摩野深刻地明白这一点。因此，即便养父母多次表示“从此就是一家人了，不需要拘束，任性一点也没关系”，志摩野仍然总是一副过于懂事的模样。</p><p>一家人到底是怎样的关系呢？既然连血缘的连结都无法维持羁绊，原本就没什么关系的陌生人，又如何保证不会发生第二次遗弃的命运呢？</p><p>对志摩野深埋心底的真实想法，养父母一无所知。鹰也在他们眼中，是一个总是表现得过度坚强和独立，但又仿佛一直在无声求救的少年。十岁确实是不得了的年纪，还未成长到足以抵御外来的伤害，然而另一方面，作为孩童，却也有了初步的理解世界的能力，在这个阶段的经历，足以颠覆一切。</p><p>或许，只有在真正的亲人面前才会表现出像个孩童的真实模样吧。养父母不无心痛地想。即便是遭到了遗弃，也许心底还存有一丝希望——或许母亲后悔了、现在正祈求着鹰也回到自己身边呢？“你的生身母亲还在吧，你想找到她吗？”终于，在某个精心策划的时刻，养父母装作若无其事而又小心翼翼地向志摩野提起了这样的话题。</p><p>“我……我想知道妹妹怎么样了。”</p><p>一向克制而淡漠的少年罕见地流露出动摇的神色，终于说出了这样的话语。</p><p>为什么会这样回应，少年心里也不甚确定。母亲抛下他返回日本的时候，妹妹诞生并没有多久。帮着父母照顾妹妹，在她不安或哭泣时安抚她，或者用玩具逗她令她露出笑容，这样的记忆鹰也从未有过。从某种程度上，妹妹就像不存在的陌生人一样。年幼的妹妹，一定也还不知道自己有个哥哥吧。自己对于妹妹来说，也是不存在的陌生人啊。</p><p>可是鹰也却一遍遍地想到她。是因为有着血缘的连结，毕竟还是无法割舍么？</p><p>在养父母的支持下，志摩野鹰也返回日本，重新见到了抛下自己的那个女人。</p><p>“我是你的孩子啊，在上海的孩子。”</p><p>“上海的孩子……？”女人流露出一副无法理解的神情，“……不可能，那个孩子，已、已经被我送走了，不可能！你不可能是她。”</p><p>女人伸出手摸了摸志摩野的脸颊，“而且，那分明是个很小的女孩子——怎么会是你这样的少年……”</p><p>志摩野明白了。</p><p>她已经不记得我了。就连生下过我的事实，也从记忆里一并抹去了。</p><p>——你就这么不想要我吗！</p><p>志摩野惊讶地发现，埋藏于自己心底的，并不是自以为的淡漠，而是刻骨的痛恨——为什么？为什么抛弃你自己的孩子？我到底是哪里不够好？既然不要我，又为什么生下我！</p><p>原来如此，志摩野内心深深地感到一股挫败感——原来我内心还是深深地爱着这个名义上是我母亲的女人，所以才会如此痛恨——可是对于对方来说，志摩野已经是不存在的孩子了。眼前的志摩野之于她，是真真正正、毫不关心的陌生人。</p><p>那个孩子……</p><p>志摩野突然回过神来，用不属于十岁孩子的犀利语气问道：“你说的那个孩子，你把她送到哪里去了？”</p><p> </p><p>最终，他根据精神状况似乎极不稳定的母亲话语里的零星线索，在那家孤儿院里第一次见到了没有姓名的妹妹。</p><p>那时他仍然是很小的小孩子。但是，躺在属于孤儿院的陈旧木床上、裹在黄色毯子里的妹妹是更小的小孩子。志摩野将手搭在床的边沿，低头向下看去。</p><p>还不足以明白发生了什么的年纪的妹妹，在他的注视下平静而安详地沉睡。志摩野的到来丝毫没有惊动她，就好像她明白，来人无论如何都不会伤害她，那样安心、恬静地沉睡。</p><p>不知道她在做着什么样的梦境，但无论如何，那是志摩野所不了解的、温暖美好的梦吧。</p><p>你和我，我们被父母遗弃在这世上了啊。志摩野心想。可是妹妹的睡颜那样平静。父亲的离世与母亲的抛弃，连名字都没有给她取一个的事实，她一概不知，只是在这无名的角落里，沉浸在自己所编织的梦境里，无忧无虑地睡着。志摩野有些羡慕她，又有些莫名的感动。</p><p>这是我的妹妹呀。这样的想法，在少年的心底落地发芽，甚至牵扯出一丝久违的温柔心绪。</p><p>只是血缘的连结，就会有这样神奇的力量么？少年心想。</p><p>不，不是的。鹰也想到匆忙辞世的父亲，只有一种面目模糊的淡漠，而那个生下自己和妹妹却决然离去的女人，甚至会让他品尝到一丝不属于十岁孩童的心灵的憎恶。</p><p>因为是妹妹啊。</p><p>志摩野不由自主地伸出手去，缓缓地、轻柔地，握住了妹妹的一只小手。</p><p>对于少年来来说，那是个不可思议的时刻。</p><p>很小很小的小孩子的手，圆嘟嘟的柔嫩的手，像春日的柳芽和花瓣，那样柔弱、美丽、纯洁，被他轻轻握着。他不敢用力，甚至大气也不敢出，好像生怕一呼一吸都可能造成什么伤害似的。因为倘若世上有谁理应守护这双小手，那么就是志摩野鹰也了。属于小孩子的柔嫩温软的触感，在接触的一刹那，在他的指腹上留下了深刻的烙印。</p><p>原来，手，是这样温暖的东西啊。</p><p>鹰也一瞬间有落泪的冲动。</p><p>他忽然明白，父亲的离世也好，母亲的抛弃也好，妹妹所散发出的那样令人安心的温暖的光，却始终不会褪色。</p><p>那一刻，遭到遗弃的淡漠少年得到了救赎。</p><p>一定要守护这双小手，少年心想，还有那恬静的、没有受到过伤害的睡颜。日后待她长大，她一定会露出世界上最美丽的笑颜吧。那双现在安心阖着的双眼，也只要看到同梦境一样美丽的事物。一定要让她成为世界上最幸福的女孩子。</p><p>在大阪不起眼的孤儿院里，握着从未共度过时日的妹妹的小手，志摩野鹰也立下了从此一生的梦想。</p><p>如果可以，真想一辈子不放开这只小手啊，志摩野鹰也遥想着旷远岁月。但是，那时的他也不过仍是必须依附他人生存的十来岁的少年。因为早熟，鹰也太过明白在这世上立身的代价。</p><p>为了守护这双手的温暖，只有先放开她。直到他变得强大，拥有足以守护的力量，不让任何事物伤害到她。</p><p>尽管心有贪恋，少年还是慢慢地放开了那只小手，然后长久地注视着妹妹的睡颜，在心里立下了誓约。他清晰地知道，这将是很长一段时间里，他第一次也最后一次与妹妹相见。</p><p>我一定会成为有钱人，然后来接你的。</p><p>在那一天到来之前，请你耐心一点等着我吧，幸。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>